


On Holiday

by Neymarisdaddyaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Eve, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neymarisdaddyaf/pseuds/Neymarisdaddyaf
Summary: Two cute idiots spend Christmas Eve with each other.





	On Holiday

It didn’t take much to make Lionel Messi happy, so when he walked into Cristiano’s house and saw how brightly decorated it was for the holidays with a soft Portuguese Christmas song wafting through air, a small grin formed at the corners of his lips. He put his duffle down by the entryway and called out, “Cristiano?” 

 

Heavy footsteps could be heard rushing closer and closer before Lionel’s boyfriend was in full view now. A sweater striped with red and white stretched over his frame and his brown eyes were sparkling under the warm Christmas lights. Leo didn’t get to admire Cris for long because he was being pressed into his warm chest. 

 

“I thought you weren’t going to be here until late tonight.” Cristiano nudged at Leo’s neck with his nose, breathing in his scent. “I’m glad you’re here early. I can have some help with the gingerbread house now.” 

 

Caught off guard at the comment, Leo laughed lightly. “Gingerbread house?” He turned his head to press a kiss on Cris’ clean shaven cheek. Instead of getting a response, he was being pulled into the kitchen by the arm. After seeing the gingerbread house on the counter, Leo wondered if it could really be called a house. The edges were slightly burned from being cooked too long, the pieces had been cemented together by thick icing and the house seemed to be leaning too far to one side. Different packages of candies were tossed on the counter beside it, waiting to be stuck on. 

 

“Here.” A package of peppermints were thrust into his hands by his overeager boyfriend. “You start with these.” Smiling to himself, Leo opened the candy, took one of the small swirls and coated the back of it with the icing. He smushed it to the front door of the house and watched as it slid down under its own weight until it fell to the ground. Leo will never understand how some people can actually make this work. Never in his life had he made a gingerbread house that was worthy of anything other than the bin. Picking up the peppermint, he held it to the door, hoping it would stay eventually. His attention was focused on Cris, who had opened his own candy and was about to start placing them on. 

 

“Wait, I thought you were supposed to use gumdrops.” Leo asked once he noticed what Cris was holding. 

 

“Well yeah, but there were none left at the shop.” Came the slightly defensive reply. 

 

“So why didn’t you get gummy bears instead? Isn’t that closer to a gumdrop than-” 

 

Leo didn’t get a chance to finish his question, “because all they had were the sour gummy bears and I don’t like those so this was the next best thing!” Cristiano let the hand full of the candy go over top the house and Lionel watched as some of the gummy worms stuck to certain spots of icing and the others fell to the ground. 

 

He wasn’t able to hold back his laughter at the sight. Forgetting about the peppermint, Leo wrapped his arms around Cristiano’s middle. “I love you.” He was still laughing as he spoke but the laughter was drowned out by their lips being pressed together in a slow kiss. Everything that wasn’t Cris, disappeared into the background. The one thing he did notice however, was the sound his peppermint hitting the tin foil covered pan once again. 

** 

It took them way longer than it should have to finish decorating the house. Hands couldn’t be kept to themselves, emotions flared, feelings were hurt and egos were bruised. Leo couldn’t be happier when it was over. But he did feel accomplished once he stood back to observe what he and Cristiano had created. This had to be the _worst_ looking gingerbread houses ever created. He was sure it would break some sort of record. 

 

“We’ll eat it tomorrow.” Cristiano slung an arm around Leo’s shoulders and looked dare he say, _proud_. 

 

“Fantastic.” 

 

If Cris noticed the sarcasm dripping from Leo, he didn’t mention it. “Come on, I want to show you the tree.” And yet again Leo allowed himself to be pulled into another room. 

 

The Christmas tree was massive. Its full green branches were decorated in rich gold and reflective silver. It screamed Cristiano. "Did you decorate it?” Leo craned his neck to peer up at the bright gold star at the top. His eyes trailed back down to the bottom where gifts were pilled under the tree, pristinely wrapped in gold and silver, each one with a bright red bow fixed in the middle. It reminded him of the few gifts he had hidden away in his duffel. 

 

“Of course I did. It looks so good, don’t you think?” 

 

Leo hummed in agreement. “It does.” Leo yawned, the exhaustion of the day finally catching up to him. He was thankful when they sat down on the couch and he could curl up against Cristiano with a warm blanket wrapped around them. 

 

Cris had one arm around Leo’s waist while his other hand was typing away on his phone. He didn’t know how long he had been on his phone until he went to show the other man something and found his face pressed into his shoulder, fast asleep. Cristiano couldn’t help himself when he used the opportunity to snap picture of the two of them. 

 

Turning his phone off, he eased back on the couch, careful to not wake Leo, who was now sprawled out on Cristiano’s chest. The Portuguese man kissed the top of Leo’s head and pulled the blanket tighter around them. He closed his eyes and sighed contently. Sleeping like this on the couch would definitely cause problems for his back tomorrow and it would be even worse when he has to try to clean the kitchen at some point tomorrow as well. But it was perfect and there was no other way he would rather spend his holiday.


End file.
